Moments in a Closet
by Xcontents.pricelessX
Summary: ...and dragged them around the stairs and to a door beside it. Without warning, she opened it, shoved the two agents in, and slammed the door shut.' Rated T just to be safe. A series of Tiva drabbles...in a closet
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've had this in my spiral for awhile now and decided to post it up :) This is just the first in a series of one-shots, so be forewarned. Is that how you spell it? Oh well, on to the disclaimers!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. If I did, Jeanne would not have come into the picture and Ziva would not have been in Somolia. :)**

* * *

"No way Zee-vah."

"Why do you never take any other ideas into consideration?!" Ziva had had just about enough of Tony and his stubbornness for a lifetime. The fact that it was already 2 AM and they hadn't gotten any sleep since 5 o'clock this morning didn't help either.

"Because I don't think Gibbs would appreciate a book on how to operate a boat for his birthday. He never usually gets that far in the process to actually drive the thing," came his casual remark.

"And how would you know this?" Ziva shot from her desk.

"I just do."

Ziva stood up, slamming her palms on the desk that was barring her from actually hurting Tony. "Why can't we just go with my idea? You do not have to be so uptight about it!"

Tony mirrored her movements and stood up, irritation evident in his eyes. "I am not uptight. I've known Gibbs longer than you have, so I think I have a right to say what we get him!"

Ziva laughed harshly. "You think he would want a subscription to PlayPen magazine?"

"Yeah, I think he would!"

Ziva knew he was getting angry, but at this point, she didn't really care. "Ugh! You really have no brains, do you?"

His comeback was interrupted by a voice at the entrance of the bull-pen. "Enough!! Come here, both of you!"

They turned to see their gothic forensic scientist with on hand on her hip and the other pointing to the spot in front of her.

"Abby-"

"Now!"

Her voice held no room for reason, so they slowly walked out from behind their desks to the frustrated woman before them. Abby grabbed their wrists in a vice-like-grip and dragged them around the stairs and to a door beside it. Without warning, she opened it, shoved the two agents in, and slammed the door shut. A faint clicking sound was heard before the two started banging on the door.

"Sorry guys, but we can't stand the bickering anymore. Fix things between yourselves and then I'll let you out. See ya!"

"Abby!"

…

"Abby!"

Tony sighed and sat down on the floor, taking up most of the room in the miniscule closet. "So it looks like we're going to be stuck in here for a while. It reminds me of this one scene from-"

"Please, Tony," Ziva interrupted, putting a hand on her head. "Please, no movie references. I do not think my sanity could handle it."

"Fine," he replied, giving Ziva his best pouting face.

"Thank you." She let out a grateful sigh and slid down beside Tony, now facing the door.

A silence fell over the two until Tony asked, "So are we supposed to talk or…"

"No." Ziva closed her eyes and rested her head against the door. "Just wait."

Abby was spinning happily in her chair, twirling the keys to the stairwell closet and watching McGee's German shepherd chew on a toy in the middle of her lab. She was so happy that she finally found an excuse to get Ziva and Tony alone to 'talk'. Maybe after 15 minutes in the closet they will admit their feelings to each other and stop their incessant stubbornness.

"This is the key to their future Jethro!" Abby announced to the dog, jingling the keys in front of his wet nose.

Taking this as a sign of play-time with a new toy, the dog took the keys in his mouth and took off running toward the stairs, leaving a surprised Abby behind.

"Jethro, wait!" She immediately ran out of her lab, only to come back, grab her Caf-Pow!, and run back out.

"Zivaaaa," Tony whined. "I'm bored!"

She only rolled her eyes in response, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Let's tell each other secrets!" His eyes grew wide like a teenage girl who just learned her favorite store was having a huge blow-out sale.

"What in the world would make you think I would tell you my secrets?" Ziva inquired.

"Hey," Tony pointed out. "If I have to hold back on my movie quotes, the least you can do is tell a little secret to me.

Ziva put her fore-fingers to her temples and mumbled something along the lines of rather hearing the quotes.

"C'mon Zee-vah! Please?"

His puppy-dog eyes proved to be too much for the former Mossad agent as she gave and exasperated sigh and motioned for his to ask the question.

Beaming, his green eyes darted around as if to check for any eavesdroppers before turning to her and asking, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," she answered automatically, turning away from him when she felt her face blush.

"Favorite food?"

"Spaghetti."

"Favorite movie?"

"Charade."

Tony smiled, proud of her movie choice. "Nice. Favorite-"

"Tony," she interrupted. He was getting slightly annoyed at that, but when she put a hand on his shoulder, all thoughts disappeared. "Are you only going to ask what my favorite things are?

His eyes flickered for a moment to the hand that still lay on his arm before shrugging nonchalantly. "Guess not. Alright then…how about this? How many cars have you crashed?"

"I do not believe you need to know that."

"You have to tell! We're sharing secrets!"

"Well you certainly are not sharing anything," Ziva pointed out.

Tony nodded in understanding. "Okay, ask me a question and then answer mine."

Ziva was silent for a moment, trying to think of a good question. Suddenly a wicked smile appeared on her face. "Well Tony," she said casually, absentmindedly playing with his suit collar. "I always wondered, how did it feel kissing another man?"

His face dead-panned as he mumbled, "I'm gonna kill that elf-lord."

"Well?" Ziva said expectantly, eyebrows raised.

"Alright, forget about the cars," Tony said hastily. "Have you ever had any pets?"

Content with this question, Ziva replaced her hand with her head and leaned on his shoulder. "One. I had a lizard when I was 8. That is, until my father found out, killed it, and told me to get over it."

"Did you used to get along with your dad?"

Ziva paused before nodding slowly. "Yes, when I was very little. It was before I knew about his job." She smiled wistfully at this. "It was…better."

"Yeah… what color bra are you wearing?"

This earned Tony a sharp smack on the back of his head. He winced at the contact, but shook it off when he saw her get up.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ziva froze at the new feeling of his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. Your turn to ask the question."

Trying to ignore how she could feel the heat pouring off his chest and onto her back, Ziva sat back down, this time inadvertently in between Tony's legs. Once again getting settled, tony waited patiently while Ziva thought of a question. When one came, she leaned back onto Tony and turned her head so she was some-what facing him.

"Why did you come after me in Somalia?"

Somehow, he knew this question would come up again. So he was ready.

"Honestly?" She nodded. "Imagine something, will you? Imagine if, for a whole summer, you couldn't contact your partner. Imagine if you were told your best friend died. Imagine if you could never hear their laugh, see that sparkle in their eye, tell them you love them." He paused, gauging her reaction carefully.

"Then you heard there was a chance they were still alive. You would get the chance to tell them these things. What would you do?

Ziva turned her head away and whispered. "Next question."

Tony placed his index finger and thumb on her chin and forced her to look at him. When he was sure she was looking at him, he asked, "What would you do?"

She blinked a few times, dizzy from his sweet breath on her face. "I probably would not go after that person. It would be rather pointless." Seeing his heart break at this comment, she continued, placing one hand over his that was holding her chin and one over his heart.

"But I would go after you."

After Abby successfully pried the keys from the devil-dog, she figured it was time to let the two agents out of the mini-prison. Turning the handle, she said, "Okay you guys, I hope you learned your l-"

Abby froze, staring at the sight before her. The two people who couldn't stand each other five minutes ago were now in a heavy lip-lock, totally oblivious to her presence. Smiling, she closed the door quietly and walked towards the bull-pen, sitting at Gibb's desk.

"Hey Abs, have you seen Tony and Ziva anywhere? We really need to file this report," McGee said, holding up a stack of papers.

"Aww McGee, let them have their fun," Abby said, leaning lazily on her chair.

Confused, McGee opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. One rule he learned was to not argue with Abby; you never win.

* * *

**So what do ya think? No wait, click this button here and write it down for me :D Should I continue the closet series or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for having forgotten about this! Thanks to an anonymous review, I realized that I actually needed to upload it on here. :)**

**Special Note: This story had the idea from **leelee0474 **so thank you!**

* * *

"Why is it that whenever things go wrong, I always seem to be stuck in a closet with you?" Ziva asked, folding her arms securely across her chest and sending a glare in Tony's direction.

She and Tony were sent in here by Abby to find some scientific tool whose name confused Ziva dearly. Honestly? Ziva knew it was because she wanted to spend time alone with McGee. The whole building practically knew of them except themselves. _If two people like each other, they should go for it,_ Ziva thought. But when Tony found whatever it was they were looking for, he somehow managed to break off the doorknob, successfully locking them in.

"Calm down Ziva, McGoo is getting some help. We'll be out of here in no time," Tony assured her, moving to stand in front of his girlfriend. If you could call her that. He still wasn't sure of their relationship status since their past closet experience.

"What do we do now?" she asked, unfolding her arms as Tony came closer.

"Let me see," he said slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her slightly closer. "What can a man and a woman do while locked in a closet together?"

Ziva put her hands of his chest, giving him a slight push. "Tony, I do not think-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers, his arms pulling her impossibly closer so she couldn't escape. All reasonable thoughts fled her mind as she brought her arms around his neck and pushed herself up on her toes, bringing herself closer to him.

Just as she was really about to really get into the kiss, a knock was heard, along with a voice. "Hey guys?"

Ziva's eyes widened and she wrenched herself out of Tony's grasp, leaving him looking very dazed and very confused as she walked to the closet door. "Yes McGee?"

"We haven't found the key yet."

"Why would you come tell us what you do not have?"

Tony crept up behind the very stressed Israeli and rewrapped his arms around her waist, his lips seeking refuge on her neck. Ziva bit her bottom lip, holding back the moan that was building up in her throat as he suckled the spot below her ear.

"I'm sorry, we're sorting through a big box of old keys right now, but we'll have you out soon!" McGee's hurried steps faded with his words.

Ziva could only muster a whimper in return as Tony moved onto nibbling her ear." You are going to pay for that."

Tony smirked and turned Ziva around to face him. "Cash or check Ms. David?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes and shoved him off, walking as far away as she could- which was about 5 feet. She sat down on a box and pointed to a corner behind Tony. "Just stay over there."

Now Tony was really confused. First she kisses him, then she pushes him away, lets him nibble on her, then sends him to time out? Tony shook his head, leaning against the door and looking over at Ziva, trying to figure out what was going on in her mind.

Ziva's brain was working overload at that moment. She knew it was wrong to start anything with Tony, even _if _he wanted something to happen. She did not want one of them to lose their jobs if things did not work out. On the other hand, she loved being around him, whether it was their movie nights or even their playful banter during work. Ziva sighed. She knew she couldn't keep sending Tony mixed signals. It was not fair to him.

Ziva was brought back to reality when she heard Gibbs's voice outside the door. When she saw Tony replying to him, she thought of a way to get back at Tony and make her decision at the same time.

"Yeah boss, we're cool in here so far. Although Ziva seems a bit-" The rest of his sentence was caught in his throat as he felt a pair of hands running up his back and down his biceps.

Ziva smiled to herself and moved her hands down his toned abs so her fingertips barely grazed his belt buckle.

"Ziva's what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs yelled through the door.

"Nothing, we're fine," he managed to get out. It was getting harder to form coherent thoughts in his head with a hot Israeli goddess peppering kisses down his neck.

"Alright, just don't kill each other in there. We're almost done out here." And with that, Gibbs left.

"Seriously?" Tony asked his head still a bit dizzy. "With Gibbs out there?"

Ziva only smirked, lifted her lips to his ear, and whispered, "Payback's a witch, yes?"

Tony then spun around quickly to lock Ziva in his arms, dipping his head down to whisper back, "Payback's a _bitch,_ Ziva, and yes it is."

Ziva smiled up at him, sliding her arms around his waist as well, and laying her head on his chest. Tony was surprised at this movement. Who knew that Ziva appreciated the occasional hug? Shrugging internally, Tony pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go out on a date?"

Ziva frowned as Tony started chuckling to himself. "Is that a no?"

Tony shook his head. "No, I would love to, but it's usually the guy who asks the girl out."

"Says who?"

"Umm," Tony was stumped. "I guess it's just one of those rules that has no origin."

Ziva looked up at Tony, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Never mind. Where would you like to go?"

"Wherever. As long as you are with me," Ziva replied, giving him a slight squeeze.

Tony smiled and immediately captured her lips in a kiss. Although this one was different than the others they shared. It was more slow, sweet. Unfortunately, that was the moment that Gibbs decided to open the door to their little closet.

"DiNozzo! David! What the hell are you doing?"

The two broke apart immediately, looking to see their boss standing in the doorway with McGee behind him, his mouth agape.

"Uh, hey boss," Tony said, smiling at his blank-faced boss.

Gibbs walked up to the two of them, slapped Tony on the back of the head, and said, "It's about time!" before walking back out, leaving all three of his agents in a stunned silence.

Tony was the first to break the silence before it got awkward. "You know, this reminds me of this one movie-"

Again, he was cut off by Ziva clamping a hand across his mouth and whispering menacingly, "One movie quote and no date."

They both knew it was an empty threat, but Tony obliged and merely slid an arm around Ziva's waist, walking out of the closet and past a still stunned probationary agent towards the elevator.

The elevator doors opened right when Tony pushed the button and the two stepped inside. "So, your place, or mine tonight?"

As the doors slid shut, a clearly audible, "OW!" was heard in the elevator along with a, "Do not get cocky DiNozzo."

* * *

**So I am thinking of leaving it as just this, mostly because I can't think of anything else to put in here :D  
But review to tell me how you like it!  
Just click the button.  
It makes me happy  
:D**


End file.
